This invention relates to a fiber-containing confectionery composition which is soft in texture and smooth in mouthfeel. The products of this invention have a consistency which can be described as having the textural characteristics commonly associated with chewy gels or short nougats, yet having a high fiber content which is not organoleptically perceptable.
Numerous fiber-containing products are available in the market in the form of breakfast cereals, laxative beverages, bran tablets and cereal bars. Snack meals consisting of granola-type bars and cookies have become increasingly popular as a substitute for traditional meals. The awareness of the health benefits of fiber has been largely responsible for this popularity. Yet many fiber markets have experienced a consumer reluctance to eat sufficient amounts of fiber to experience the therapeutic benefits associated with fiber. This reluctance is usually due to the objectionable taste of the fiber, or the high calories associated with masking the objectionable taste. The dry, unpalatable texture and mouthfeel of fiber requires the incorporation of fats and carbohydrates (masking agents) in amounts which effectively dilute the fiber dosage per unit of product. Commercially available confectionery products containing fiber are generally of the granola-type. Chocolate, fruits and nuts are often added to other confectionery ingredients to enhance the palatability of the final product.
The instant invention focuses on a unique confectionery form for delivering fiber. Rather than the standard granola-type formulations, the instant invention attempts to use elements of nougat technology and boiled candy technology, as well as coating technology to achieve a composition and final product which have about 20 to about 30% dietary fiber present.